Ketsueki Tsuki
Ketsueki Tsuki is a sadistic U.A. student with the hero alias Bloody Day. He shows a definite contempt for essentially everyone. Appearance Ketsueki is very vain about his appearance. He's long and leggy. His skin is naturally rough, despite all his pain at trying to keep it smooth, and his hair is always messy. His hair color is naturally ketchup-red. His eyes are dark blue, but they glow ruby-red when he is using his Quirk. His costume is the same color as his hair, with a black tie. His costume is solely for show - he doesn't need it. He always seems to be laughing at someone. Personality Ketsueki is an absolute creep, and he's not afraid to show it. He is banned from using his Quirk in a school setting without Aizawa within erasure distance. He's evil through and through - no doubts about it. His favorite thing is the look on someone's face as they die of fear, and there's no doubt he'll never be a hero. He loves his Quirk - it practically turns him on, just the idea of scaring someone to death. Everyone else in the class wishes he would go fall off a bridge somewhere, Yobu Henkasuru especially. He only has one friend - Ōatari Kawairashī, and one admirer - Ōkami Hentai. However, at one point, during the Provisional Licensing Exam, it was revealed that he does have a soft spot - the elderly. He has great respect for those who have survived that long or for those who have survived harrowing experiences, and fighting through his Quirk is a surefire way to gain his respect. Abilities Overal Abilities: Ketsueki has decent agility and average strength. Physically, he's unremarkable. Sadistic: Ketsueki has no qualms about killing in a fight. If it were up to him, he'd have killed his opponents in battle training, the Sports Festival, even the teachers in the Final Exam. (which he failed, thanks to Aizawa.) Quirk Ketsueki's Quirk is Ultimate Fear - he can raise someone's body to adrenaline levels that will kill. His range is a 60-foot radius. He is banned from using his Quirk in school settings. His Quirk is a simple aura Quirk with very few weaknesses. However, it was discovered at one point that his Quirk can be used to bring people back to life. After a student named Tatakai Ongaku had a heart attack during the Provisional Licensing Exam, Ketsueki turned the full force of his Quirk on the kid, despite attempts to pull him back. The sudden adrenaline rush kicked Tatakai back to life again, and he now would die for Ketsueki. Weaknesses: His Quirk can be resisted, though it's hard, or erased. He also has a limited range, making him weak to ranged attacks. Other than that, however, he has no weaknesses. Ultimate Moves: *'Ultimate Jumpscare': Ketsueki sneaks up behind his target and jumpscares them, turning the full force of his Quirk on them all at once. This will often kill them instantly. *'Eerie Feeling': Ketsueki extends his range to 120 feet, but this divides his Quirk's power greatly. He can only give people an adrenaline rush, but he can't quite give them a heart attack. Stats Family Father Obieta Tsuki is terrified of his son. Obieta gives Ketsueki everything he wants, much to the chagrin of his mother and one of his brothers. Obieta's Quirk is a weak intimidation Quirk. Mother Senshiko Tsuki is the true parental figure in the family and the only one willing to tell Ketsueki to stop. (even his brother won't because of his age.) Senshiko's Quirk is a simple resistance Quirk, making her immune to Ketsueki's Quirk. Brothers Kowai and Kuni Tsuki are Ketsueki's twin brothers, both 8 years old. Kowai is terrified of his brother and essentially acts as his servant. He inherited his father's Quirk. Kuni inherited his mother's, so he fights against Ketsueki, but he can't match up to him physically, so they never have a real fight. Trivia *Ketsueki failed the final exams - Aizawa erased his Quirk, then tied him up, leaving him powerless. *He has a strong respect for the elderly and veterans. *Unlike many characters who act the way he does, he is not an insecure person. *He likes to kill, but he does not like to kill people younger than him. *He was voted "most likely to be a villain someday" in middle school. **However, much like Bakugo, he does want to be a hero eventually. Quotes "I'm Ketsueki Tsuki, but you can call me ''your worst nightmare. I like ramen noodles, sleeping, and the look on someone's face as they're slowly scared to death." - Ketsueki introducing himself. "''Quit kidding yourself, Henkasuru. You know you can't do anything to me." - to Yobu Henkasuru. Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:U.A. High School Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Enderfiretheanimusdragon